


yui pegs gendo at an nfl championship game

by vanillabluebell (mari_oharas_lemons)



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: American Football, Anal Sex, Crack Fiction, Cum Eating, DDLG, Degrading kink, F/M, Hand Jobs, Mommy Kink, NFL, Pegging, Public Sex, Texas, degradation kink, hot dogs as gags, micro penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28882152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mari_oharas_lemons/pseuds/vanillabluebell
Summary: the title
Relationships: Ikari Gendou/Ikari Yui
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	yui pegs gendo at an nfl championship game

“yui-“

“shh, be quiet and you’ll get it gendo. good boys wait until their mommy says so to do anything. you know that, don’t you?”

“yes, mommy.” he so whimpered, thrusting his hips back. he _needed_ this right now, and yui was going to keep denying him, as far as he could tell.

“and he crosses the 20 yard line, and-oh!” the sighs and groans of the crowd helped to bring gendo’s attention off of his wife’s ministrations for a bit. down on the field, one of the players— a texan, from the looks of it, had been tackled by one of the players from the opposite team. around them in the stands, people were booing at the ref. maybe a bad call? gendo wasn’t able to tell, football had never been his thing as much as it had been yui’s. spending sunday afternoons with her family at the trailer park in tennessee for the past two years never had been the most fun thing, and he usually spent his time snorting coke, drinking corona, and firing off his shot gun at anything that moved closer to him than the confederate flag that marked the edge of the property.

the other team made the score, and the two teams reconvened in the middle of the field. yui finally slid her girl cock into gendo’s tight asshole, silencing him by shoving a hotdog in his mouth. “good boy,” she murmured, watching him suck on it like the slut he was. 

gendo swallowed the ketchup, mustard, and spit equally as yui thrust into his needy little hole and rubbed the tip of her plastic penis against his prostate. he moaned into the hotdog, earning him a slap on his ass as punishment. “bad boy, take mommy’s punishment quietly.” she ordered, and he did his best to obey.

one of the texans caught the ball and made a mad dash to pass it to his teammate. when he made the catch, yui slid her fingers around the front of her husband’s body and grabbed his micro penis. the erect dick was about the length of her pinkie finger, and yui stroked it gently. “my little boy has a little penis to match. mommy thinks it’s adorable.” she whispered into his ear. gendo held back a moan, sliding the hot dog into the back of his throat and choking on it in an effort to stay quiet. luckily it worked, and yui moved her fingers around the micro penis, clasping it in her fist. 

“don’t you wish this was my pussy instead? it’s too bad your little boy dick is too small to fit in mommy’s wet dripping cavern. i bet even a newborn has a bigger dick than you.” she thrust into his g-spot again, causing him to buck his hips.

the texans were nearing the end-line. “cum before they make it to the end-zone and mommy will be pleased.” yui whispered.

just like that, gendo was cumming profusely, little spurts of cum coming out of his micro penis like mayonnaise. he wished he could take the hot dog out of his mouth and glaze it with his boy juice, before eating it once more to please his mommy. instead, he decorated the inside of her fist with pitiful spurts of semen. 

when he calmed down, he saw that the texans made the point. yui, seemingly able to read gendo’s mind, pulled the hot dog out of his mouth, and smeared the semen into it. gendo ate it happily, almost cumming again when he tastes the fruits of mommy’s labor.

“good boy gendo.” yui smiled, and gendo smiled back. he lived to please his mommy, after all, and as long as he could do that, he was happy. 

**Author's Note:**

> fucking hell i can’t believe my life has come to writing this on my phone at 1:30 pm on a wednesday afternoon


End file.
